


那天晚上-TinCan-33

by Hsiangss



Category: TinCan-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hsiangss/pseuds/Hsiangss
Relationships: TinCan - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	那天晚上-TinCan-33

夺门而出的Can，没有离开，而是跑到Rex的办公室躲着，关上门身体靠在门板上，掩着面蹲下来，身体不停的颤抖着。

他压抑着自己的声音…

只是…这声音听起来，怎么有些不太一样？

哭泣，不该是，呜…呜…吗？

可是，Can发出来的声音像是，咬住下嘴唇的憋笑气音。

“哈~~~哈~~~”憋不住了，Can干脆仰头大声笑出来，笑到捧着肚子。

等笑够了，他从背包里拿出手机，Tin正好打来，Can没有接，等自动挂动后，屏幕显示未接来电五通，他才走出来不到三分钟的时间，Tin就已经打好几通电话给自己，看来Tin真的非常在意自己。

回想起刚才的情况，从自己喊Tin哥开始，Tin的表情就变得很紧张，不是做了坏事的紧张，而是怕自己误会的那种，Can觉得自家男朋友真的很爱很爱自己。

想着Tin对自己万般的好、万般的疼爱，Can落下开心的眼泪，抹去泪水，Can站起来坐到一旁的沙发，眼睛盯着放在桌上的手机，看着它灯亮、灯灭，都没有想去接它的意思。

才不过半小时，Tin不停的拨出电话、挂断电话，已经数十遍，Can一直不肯接，又不让自己回去，也不知道他快到家了没？

脑海里满满都是Can离去时伤心的脸，Tin懊悔为什么会让Ada跟Can碰上面，要是Can再不接电话，那…等等自己就回家去，不管Can是不是在生气，至少有看到他的人，就比较放心。

有了回家的决定，Tin想再次拨出Can的电话，刚好桌上的座机响起，Tin伸手要接，对方却挂掉，他看一下座机上的屏幕，是Rex办公室座机打来的，但Rex要是这时候来，一定会先来找自己。

小偷？不可能，他这一层的安全程度在Rex离职前，又再加强，不太可能会有人进来的，那会是谁？

Tin带着疑问走到Rex办公室前，握住门把将门打开，看见里面的情况，他整个人傻住，半小时前哭吼着要回家，要自己睡办公室的人，竟然会跑来躲在这里。

Can没有像他说的回家，反而在Rex办公室里…

衣 衫 不 整 ！

Can依靠在Rex办公桌边缘，低垂着头，身体微微后倾，用双手撑在桌面，领带已被卸下，扣子解开几颗露出半个胸膛，衬衫下摆已经拉出来，皮带解下来丢在一旁，他光着脚踩在地毯上，打直右脚，脚尖在地毯上有一下没一下胡乱画着。

“Can…你不是回家了？”眼前的景象与平日的Can不同，看得Tin喉咙发紧。

Can朝他微笑不语，双手从桌面上移开，左手食指放在嘴巴上，右手掌心向上，伸出食指向Tin隔空勾二下，要他过去找他。

看着Can的动作撩人的意图很明显，Tin觉得全身血液都往下腹冲过去，没有任何的思考，全凭身体的反射行为，一步一步走向他，快走到的时候，想抱住他，才张开双臂，腹部被Can抬高的右脚抵住。

“Can？”不是他叫自己过来的吗？ 

Can仍然不回应，用抵在他腹部上的脚轻轻蹭着，下腹越来越紧，Tin举起右手握住他的脚踝，不让他继续作乱。

“别生我的气，好吗？”

“知道自己哪里错了吗？”Can没有任何表情，看着被抓住的脚踝，没有看向Tin。

“我…小时候不该乱撩妹，宝贝你放一百二十个心，我长大之后就没有这样了，而且也没有多看别的妹一眼，对你百分百的爱，永不变心的那种！”

为了小时候的事情，造成二个人不愉快，Tin觉得有些冤枉，但是为了可以让Can不生气，自己怎么委屈都没关系！他把空着的那只手举在太阳穴旁边，大拇指按住小拇指，像童子军那样起誓，保证现在的自己不会做出让Can难过的事情。

“我应该相信你说的话？”

“要相信，我对你是认真的。”

“那解释一下跟Ada的关系。”Can放下腿，站直身体，双手交叉横在胸前。

“Ada的父亲是公司里的股东，从小时候他跟我父亲很熟，二家也是经常聚会，我承认那时候觉得Ada像个洋娃娃般可爱，加上她年纪小，就当作妹妹来疼，后来好像父亲跟她父亲因为某些原因，变得没有交集，后来也就没有见过她，一直到今天隔了十多年才又见面的，从Ada一进到办公室，我都没有正眼看过，后来知道她为什么而来，我就更不待见她，我只后悔没在开会之前把她赶走，还让她欺负你，刚刚已经跟楼下交待过了，以后不准Ada来找我。”

“说长大要当你的新娘子，又是什么情况？”虽然那是Tin小时候的事情了，但是Can多少还是在意的，万一对方刚刚只是被自己吓走，之后还是趁自己不在的时候，跑来纠缠Tin，那可怎么办才好？

“老实说，我已经没印象自己曾说出这样的话来，但有可能是玩扮家家酒时说出来的话…Can请原谅小时候眼瞎的我，对不起，让你哭了…”Tin向Can靠近一步，抬手覆在他脸颊上，带着满是歉意的眼神看着他。

Can听完Tin说的话，又看到他一脸很怕自己生气的表情，突然觉得有些过意不去…

“其实啊…我知道哥哥对我的心意啦。”Can低头小小声的说出来。

“什么意思？”Tin觉得他听不太懂Can说的话。

“就是…刚刚的生气，是假装的…”Can举起右手食指，伸向Tin胸膛在他的心上画圈圈。

“你是说刚才办公室里说的那些话，都是捉弄我的？”Tin一把抓住作乱的小手，心口上被挠到痒痒的。

“因为Tin哥之前说过，我可以大声在别人面前说你是我的男朋友，所以我故意在Ada面前大方亲你，后来跟你说的那些话，是有恶作剧成份，想知道我说出那些话，你会有什么反应？可是我真的有吃醋！”Can换另一只手摸上Tin领带。

“你刚刚做得很好，就是要这样子勇敢说出来，不然被人欺负吃闷亏了，那可不好！不过以后别捉弄我，行不行？”

“我会想恶作剧，都嘛是你宠出来的，想偶尔对你使对坏，这次就是很好的机会…”

“好好好，都是我宠的，但别拿这种的来恶作剧，我都快吓死了…”

在Tin说完的同时，Can用力扯住领带，让Tin低下头，只来得及说出一个字，剩下的话，全被Can堵进嘴里了。

Can试着像Tin在亲自己那样，用力吸吮着，主动将舌头探入他口中，勾引着Tin的舌头，松开抓住领带的那只手，贴上厚实的胸膛，掌心传来Tin身上发热的温度，他的手逐渐向下移动，抚摸坚硬的腹肌，来回摸了好几下还舍不得移开，Tin这硬邦邦的洗衣板腹肌，是自己先前想摸又不敢摸太久，趁这次自己想大胆在办公室跟Tin做点什么的，就大摸特摸。

爱人头一次第自己恶作剧，把自己吓得半死，该生气吗？然后他现在又主动挑起你的欲望，你会怎么做？

Tin，当然不会对Can发脾气，他开心都来不及了！

在Can在对付Ada的时候，实在让自己太惊喜了，很难得看到Can在他人面前，对自己做出亲密的举动，甚至后来展现出醋意、生气，这多难得啊，以前的Can太害羞了，除了上次喝醉酒那次，平常很少主动对自己做些什么。

而现在…他准备好好享受宝贝的主动，想知道在清醒状态的Can，有办法做到什么样的程度？

Tin承受Can的热吻，过于用力，还啃到他的上唇，忍耐着不主动，Can搂着他的腰，转个方向，让Tin靠在办公桌的边缘，就像刚刚自己那样靠着。

退开紧黏在一起的双唇，Can微红的脸，带着害羞的笑容，拉开Tin领带，不熟练地解着他衬衫上的扣子，以前都是Tin脱他的衣服，现在换过来，他主动脱Tin的，大概是第一次做吧，有点紧张。

“Can别紧张，慢慢来。”Tin伸手握住Can发抖的手。

“嗯…”

等解开所有有扣子，脱掉衣服时，Can靠过去，Tin伸手抱住他的腰，二人身体贴在一起，感受到对方剧烈的心跳。

“宝贝…你心跳好快哦…”Tin在Can耳旁轻轻说着，然后很坏心眼的，用下身朝Can下身顶一下。

感受到对方小腹下方的变化，Can身体一颤，完全不敢动。

“不继续吗？帮我脱掉裤子，有些紧…”Tin手放在他的肩膀上。

Can像听话的乖小孩，蹲下来为Tin解皮带、脱裤子，因为太紧张了，连内裤也一起扒下来，映入眼里的是已经抬头的小小Tin。

面对还没有任何爱抚就硬了的小小Tin，Can用食指去碰顶端的小孔，那里已经有些湿，借着孔上渗出来的前列腺液做为润滑，Can将液体涂在性器前端。

敏感的那处被Can的手指抹了一圈，Tin的呼吸开始沉重，他移动坐姿，小小Tin往前一些，刚好碰到Can鼻尖，二人都愣了一下。

Tin调整好位子坐好，Can因为刚刚不小心的接触，像是受到蛊惑般，他跪在地上，身体前倾，低下头吻上面前的性器。

“嘶…”仅仅只是被柔软的嘴唇轻轻一碰，Tin都觉得他快要爆发了。

听到Tin发出的声音，像是鼓舞般，Can张开嘴巴将前端含进嘴里，用舌头在前端处扫了一圈，再用舌尖朝小孔那里钻啊钻，手摸到囊袋揉捏，移开嘴巴，改用空的那只手爱抚前端，伸出舌头舔着柱身。

Tin低头看着Can为自己做的，视觉上的刺激，在加上敏感的那处在爱人的嘴里、手里，性器在这一波连续操作，迅速变粗变硬。

在Can张大嘴巴将整根柱体都吃进去、吐出来时，Tin仰着头大，口喘气。

“好舒服啊，宝贝在继续…哈…”Tin双手放在Can脑后，想要他更多的刺激。

Can忍着巨大的性器在嘴里的异样感，不停地做出吞吐，随着自己加速动作，小小Tin变得更大，Can很惊讶以前他的菊花是怎么把这么大一根给吃进去的…

“宝贝…再…再快一点…”Tin下身那处，还想要更多，按在Can头上的双手，固定他的头，不自觉地做出顶入的动作。

“呜…”小小Tin正在冲刺，嘴巴被插的发麻，好几次都被深入到喉头，脑袋又被Tin控制动不了，Can不舒服到眼泪直流，实在是不舒服到极点，Can掐紧Tin大腿。

因为腿部传来痛感，Tin低头一看，就看到Can被他弄哭，嘴巴红肿，还看到因为顶太进去，Can不舒服的样子，在即将濒临射精之际，Tin硬生生踩了剎车。

“啵！”

Tin抽出性器从Can嘴里发出啵一声，Can整个人都瘫在地上。

“Can，你还好吗？”Tin蹲下来扶着他，捡起被丢在一旁的衬衫帮他擦掉脸上的泪水。

不料…越擦泪越掉越凶…

“宝贝对不起…我错了，不该让你难受的。”从情欲中回过神来，Tin有些懊悔。

“没事…让我歇歇…”Can低头就看到Tin那直挺挺的性器，知道欲望在快要达到高潮时，要停下来是需要花多大的忍耐力，所以他没有怪Tin，只要求让他休息一会。

Tin将Can扶到沙发上坐着，从背包里拿保温瓶让他喝口水，经过休息，Can嘴巴不再难受，转头看向仍是裸着的Tin，伸手探向开始缩小的小小Tin。

“Can…别弄…”Tin那里一被Can碰，他马上有反应，只是他不想让自己失控，又弄得Can哭了，把手覆在他手上，阻止他继续。

“刚…刚刚你忍下来了，很难受的…东西我都准备好了，不继续吗？”Can从背包里的暗层拿出事先带来的东西，今天本来想偷偷放到Tin办公室里那间休息室的，没想到才刚带来，马上就派上用场了。

“那…我来就好，你只要负责舒服就可以了。”Tin怎么能够拒绝得了，下腹那处好不容易才消下去，现在又经Can的轻抚，以飞快的速度壮大起来。

Tin温柔的吻着Can，解扣子的速度比Can还要快，没二、三下，Can已经被他扒光，推倒躺在沙发上，Tin拉高Can的腿架在自己肩膀上，拿了润滑液倒出不少量，然后他借着压低身体，让Can腿大开，沾着润滑液的手指顺势进入后庭，慢慢开始扩张。

游移在身上的大手、Tin落下密集的亲吻，所经之处迅速勾起Can的欲望。

“Tin…可以了，进来…”Can眼带迷蒙、情欲高涨，只想要Tin进来安抚。

“好。”

为了能让Can舒服，Tin忍到额头上都冒着细汗，听到Can的话，他抽出开拓的手指，撸一下坚硬到发烫的亢奋，让其沾上润滑液，然后抓住根部抵在后庭前，缓慢进入，等完全进去后，二人发出深长的喘息声。

“宝贝，我要开始动了。”

“嗯…”

刚才Can为自己口的那次，强忍下来的欲望在此时，又有加快律动的冲动，但是又怕一时的失控让Can痛…

“哥哥…快一点没关系…”Can像是知道Tin的顾虑，他开口要Tin加快速度。

得到指示，Tin不再克制，用尽全力一下又一下，重重撞进Can身体里，又快又狠的朝他后庭里最敏感的那一点进攻。

办公室里全是二人粗重喘息、呻吟…还有肉体结合的撞击声…

“啊啊~~~啊~~~哥哥，要射、要射…”身体里那点，经不起Tin强力进攻，全身紧绷所有的感知，都集中在即将射精的性器上。

“宝贝，等我一起！”

Tin伏下身压在他身上，双手绕到Can背后紧紧抱住，顶入的力道不变，几分钟后，二人同登高潮。

Can全身无力瘫软在沙发上，而Tin抽出性器，坐在沙发上休息。

几分钟后，Tin开启办公室里的电脑，关闭这一层的监视器，抱起Can回他办公室里的休息室里清洗身体。


End file.
